classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia in the Classroom
thumb|300px|right|Future ClassRoom (hagan) Welcome to The wiki about using wiki's in the classroom that ! ; Elementary * Growing_Plants * Measurements_and_Metric_Conversions * Short_Research_Paper * Add More Elementary Lesson Plans Here!!! ; Secondary * Choosing_a_College * Reasons_and_Cultural_Differences:_France * Scriptwriting * 2009_Budget_Deficit * FAQs about Industrial Technology Program Design Manual * Add More Secondary Lesson Plans Here!!! ; Post-Secondary * Creating_a_Lesson_Plan * Educational_Diversity * Spanish_Grammer * Art_Critique * Add More Post-Secondary Lesson Plans Here!!! ; Business/Industry * Organizing_and_Managing_a_Small_Business * New_Employee_Orientation * Developing_a_Computer_Game * Add More Business/Industry Lesson Plans Here!!! Wikia is currently being used in several ways within education by both teachers and students. ;Wikia as a resource for teachers: * Make a classroom or school page * Post newsletters * Exhibit student work * Network with other teachers * Find and create lesson plans * Learn teaching methods * Provide distance learning ;Wikia as a resource for Student: * Search for information * Display class work * Create a student community * Practice writing skills * Learn how to use a Wiki * Receive class information from any computer There are many Wikia pages set up specifically for education. A few well developed pages exhibit the current uses of Wikia in the classroom. Here are some examples: ;High School Online Collaborative Writing *This site invites schools to join and update the page. The page includes a table of contents where students or educators can add information about different topics. Topics range from Relationships to Law. This site also provides an online art gallery to display their students' art work. ;Education on Wikia *This site is a resource for teachers. This site provides a "Meeting Point" where teacher's can interact or network. The site also gives information about teaching methods. A key feature to this page is the "Lesson Plan Café". This page categorizes different grade levels and even provides business ideas as well. Within each grade level, there are specific subject links where the lesson plans can be found. Teachers can post and update lesson plans to this site as well as search for new ideas. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. ''This is an interesting clip. It looks at bridging the gap between physical and virtual classrooms. The clip demonstrates learners’ interaction in a physical environment with a virtual representation. '' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse